Hot Cocoa and Pillows
by PSU93Girl
Summary: Jules and Sam, on the job and after the job. It's M. That's about all I have to say right now. :


_A/N: So I was reading a book today and there was a comment in a non-explicit sex scene about someone pushing pillows off of a bed onto the floor. And thus was born this fiction. I actually stole part of an idea I had for "Role Reversal" and incorporated it into this story, because I couldn't remember how I wanted to fit it into that story._

_This is most likely going to be a one-shot and it's definitely M. So if you giggle like a child at the thought of anything more than kissing you shouldn't read this. I won't be offended, I promise!_

_Still don't own _Flashpoint_ but I sure do like to play with the characters every now and then…_

* * *

It had been a great day for Team One. They'd had a difficult call that lasted for much of the afternoon but it had turned out well.

The subject was a military man just back from Afghanistan. He was having trouble adjusting and during a visit to his old high school he'd snapped and was holding a gun on the school principal. Fortunately he had him out in a courtyard and not inside the school.

Since he was military Sarge wanted Sam to negotiate. Which meant Jules got to be Sierra, a position she had missed. The only problem was that it was raining. Not particularly hard but it was steady and cold. So Jules spent an hour or so lying prone on a rooftop across the street from the school, the rain constantly pelting her and making her doubt whether her shivering would subside long enough for her to take the shot if needed.

But Sam had successfully deescalated the subject and no shot had been necessary. So Jules packed up her rifle, hoisted her gear onto her back, and began the slow climb down the stairs and back over to the school. She was shivering nonstop now and it took her quite a bit longer than usual to reach the rest of her team.

The guys were congratulating Sam as Jules walked up and added her congratulations. They headed back to the Barn to change and Sam and Jules made their way to her Jeep. She handed Sam the keys.

"Sam, would you mind driving? I'm shivering so badly I don't think it's safe."

Sam folded her into his arms, pulling her close to him and kissing the top of her head. He rubbed her arms with his hands to try to warm her up.

"Sure Jules, let's get you home and get some hot cocoa into you."

"Really Sam? Hot cocoa?"

"Yes, it's what my mom used to give us when we came in from playing in the snow. Guaranteed to warm you up." He leaned in until his lips almost touched her ear before whispering, "Of course I know a better way to warm you up…"

Jules smacked his shoulder as he kissed her cheek and opened the passenger door for her. He turned the heat up as high as it would go even though he was sweating. He held her hand in his as he drove, rubbing her fingers with his thumb to try to warm her up.

Sam hurried her inside when they got home, taking her coat and ushering her straight upstairs. He sat her down on the bed and removed her sneakers before grabbing as many blankets as he could find. He guided her back against the pillows before tucking the down comforter and the blankets around her. The only thing left uncovered was her head and that was only because she had not allowed him to put a hat on her head inside the house.

He stretched out next to her for a minute before kissing her forehead and heading downstairs to make hot cocoa.

"Don't forget the marshmallows Sam!" Jules called from her cocoon when he started heating the milk.

Sam fixed the hot cocoa—remembering the marshmallows—and carried it upstairs. He set it on the night table and removed his own shoes before climbing into bed. He sat himself up behind Jules, adjusting the blankets so they covered them both before handing her the hot cocoa.

Jules let the hot mug warm her hands as she took small sips of the cocoa. She leaned back against Sam and smiled as his hands circled her waist. He nuzzled her neck and it made her stomach jump. She sighed with contentment and a small moan escaped her lips.

"Getting any warmer?" Sam whispered in her ear before kissing her neck.

"A little, thanks," she replied as she continued to drink her cocoa and enjoy the feeling of being in Sam's arms after a successful hot call.

Jules finished the cocoa and put the empty mug back on the night table and took her position against Sam's chest again.

"You know Jules, in the Army they taught me that when someone is shivering the best way to warm them up is to use body warmth…"

He reached under the blankets again, finding the hem of Jules's shirt and lifting it slightly to place his hands on her stomach.

"See, doesn't that feel warmer already?" He said, his fingers tracing small circles over her abdomen.

Jules sighed and ran her hands over his thighs, squeezing and kneading his muscles. "Mmmm, it does," she whispered, relaxation taking over her body as she noticed she'd finally stopped shivering.

Sam slowly removed Jules's shirt and bra, kissing her shoulders as his hands began to explore. Jules wiggled her hips, pressing against Sam as she felt his erection pressing into her thigh. She smiled as his hands found her breasts.

"Still cold Jules?" Sam asked as his hands began to gently knead her chest. His fingers strummed over her nipples and she lost the ability to speak. Her head fell back against his shoulder and she turned her head to capture his lips with hers.

She turned in his arms and removed his shirt before pressing her body to his and leaning in for another kiss. It was deep and slow and it stoked the fire in her belly. When his hands reached for the button on her jeans she lifted slightly but didn't break contact with his lips.

Sam unbuttoned Jules's jeans and pushed them down her hips before sliding his hands inside. His left hand lightly squeezed her ass as his right hand traveled down the front of her jeans. She sighed into their kiss and parted her lips as his long finger found her clit. He lightly rubbed over the nub as his tongue traced her lips and met the tip of her tongue.

Jules reached for Sam's jeans as she felt his cock pressing hard against her thigh. She managed to get the button and fly open as Sam turned them onto their sides. They continued to kiss as Sam probed deeper into her pussy and Jules took his cock into her hands.

Sam moaned as Jules lightly stroked his throbbing erection. She broke their kiss to remove his jeans, fighting against the mountain of blankets that still partially covered them.

"Sam, a little help here?"

Sam frantically sat up, pulled his jeans off before removing hers, and then took all of the blankets and shoved them off the bed. And just for good measure he shoved the pillows off behind them.

Jules looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "That was a little dramatic Soldier, don't you think?"

"What I think, Jules," Sam said, pushing her back down against the bed, "is that you…" he kissed her neck, "need…" he moved to her collarbone, "to get warm." He took her nipple in his mouth as his hand lightly caressed her dripping pussy. "And I know just how to make that happen."

He moved back up her body to kiss her lips again, smiling as her hips thrust against him. He rewarded her by slowly inserting one finger inside her, followed closely by another. She writhed and moaned under him.

"Sam, oh God Sam, please. I need you."

"Not yet Jules, shhh, just let me…" his thumb descended upon her clit and she fell apart, pulsing against his fingers and moaning his name.

Sam rubbed her stomach as she recovered and before he knew it he was laying on his back and Jules was straddling his knees.

"Now it's my turn Soldier." Sam smiled and threw his head back as her lips closed around his tip. She stroked, licked, and sucked him into euphoria and he pouted as her lips left him. Her hands continued to stroke him as she leaned down and took first one of his balls and then the other in her mouth, rolling them around with her tongue.

Just as she was about to return her mouth to his dripping cock, he pulled her up, kissed her, and pushed her over on her back.

"Sorry Jules, I just can't wait any longer."

"And you think you need to be sorry about that Sam?" She positioned herself so his tip was pressing at her entrance and smiled up at him.

"Copy that!" Sam smiled, leaned in for a kiss, and when her lips parted he pushed into her as his tongue traced her lips.

She sighed into his kiss, rotating and thrusting her hips to meet his every stroke. He varied his pace, thrusting all the way in before pulling halfway out and thrusting in again.

"Jules, I'm not gonna last much longer," he panted as he pulled fully out of her.

Jules reached up and pulled his head down to hers. She pressed a kiss to his lips and ran her fingers through his hair. She heard his breathing quicken and knew he was close.

Sam slid back inside Jules in one long stroke, crashing his pubic bone against her clit and when he felt her pulse around him he emptied into her, panting her name with every spasm.

They lay on the bed, limbs still entwined as Sam rested his head on Jules's chest. She scratched his head as his breathing became steady again. After a few minutes he leaned up to press a kiss to her chin before looking at the bed.

"Jules, all our pillows are gone," he said, looking around the bedroom as if he was lost.

"That's because you threw them all on the floor cowboy," she replied, laughing at him as he got up and pulled the covers down so Jules could get under them.

Sam retrieved the pillows and returned to the bed. They settled under the covers, Sam's head on a pillow and Jules's head on Sam's chest.

"Besides," Jules said as they started to drift off to sleep, "I always had my favorite pillow here."

* * *

_OK I don't know how I feel about this story. I was interrupted while writing it and it was at a crucial moment. If you hate it, I'll live._


End file.
